Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus and a display apparatus manufactured through the method.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the purpose of a display apparatus has diversified. Also, as a display apparatus is thin and lightweight, the display apparatus is widely used, and a demand for implementing a high quality screen has increased.
The display apparatus includes a plurality of circuit portions for providing an image, and respective devices (for example, a thin film transistor, a storage capacitor, etc.) for forming the circuit portions should have different characteristics depending on the function of the circuit portions.